


Thunderbolt and Lightning

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: [Originally posted on November 5, 2013]Joonmyeon likes storms, and storms seem to like him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend's bday & was never betaed as far as i remember so, fair warning

It’s a stormy night again; the third that week, and probably the tenth that month. If Joonmyeon had left his TV on, he’d hear about how weather scientists are puzzled over that abnormal event, and how that night’s storm in particular was the most violent to hit the area in the past thirty years, but he has unplugged the TV and the computer and whatever else when lightning first lit up the sky; he might like storms, but he doesn’t like the prospect of his expensive plasma TV burning out thanks to a misaimed strike.

And he does like storms. Yes, Joonmyeon likes storms, specially ones like that night’s, with the rain hitting the ceiling heavily, soothing those inside their homes and distressing those outside. Joonmyeon is at the window, glancing outside with a cup of hot coffee in hands, admiring the rain and feeling the cold wind caress his cheeks. He doesn’t mind that the living room’s floor is getting a bit wet; that’s something he can deal with later. For now, he wants to watch it regardless of how cold it is. It’s beautiful. The flashes of lightning, the thunderbolts cutting across the horizon… beautiful. Joonmyeon does like storms a lot.

A crack of electricity, and a strike of lightning so bright Joonmyeon has to look away in pain – the usual warning that he’s here. The lightning hits the safety net of Joonmyeon’s window right in the middle, carbonizing whatever was left of it from the previous nights and almost delivering a nasty burn on Joonmyeon’s hand. Luckily, no incidents happen, and soon enough there’s a small man crouched on the edge of Joonmyeon’s window, smiling widely at him.

“Hello,” the man greets, sly and bright as ever, and Joonmyeon smiles. “Showering in the rain again?”

“I was just watching the storm,” Joonmyeon protests a bit childishly, toying with his cup. “Good evening, Jongdae. You’re full of energy today, as always.”

The man named Jongdae grins even wider, carelessly jumping to seating position, ignoring the fact that he was sitting on the edge of a fifteenth floor window. He had nothing to fear, after all. “Of course. If I don’t put on a show, what will you watch?” Jongdae retorts, crossing his legs coquettishly. 

“The rain,” Joonmyeon points out, indicating the heavy rain with a finger. Jongdae rolls his eyes, and Joonmyeon is a bit offended. “What? It’s—” 

“—beautiful,” Jongdae completes, and Joonmyeon halts still, eyes wide. He hadn’t been expecting such sudden acknowledgement. “I know it is, but what about me? I’m working really hard out there, you know? Don’t tell me you don’t pay attention to me at all.”

Joonmyeon is silent for a short moment, a bit dumbfounded by the unusual display of neediness. After that moment, however, he laughs. “Jongdae,” he can’t help the affection that slips into the name, because it’s rare for the other to directly ask for Joonmyeon’s approval like that, and—it’s cute, sort of. “Of course I pay attention to you. How could I not? You’re really bright. It’s beautiful, too.”

Despite Joonmyeon’s efforts, Jongdae seems to still be sulking. His eyes, however, gleam with something hard to decode. “Hey, hyung,” Jongdae calls, voice soft. “Can I come in?”

Joonmyeon smiles apologetically. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Joonmyeon has the flat insured, but he’s also emotionally attached to his DVD collection. Inviting lightning in is a bit… risky. “Maybe next time…?”

Jongdae shrugs. “Can you come closer, then?” Joonmyeon is ready to politely refuse that too, but, “I’m not charged right now. Don’t worry.”

Joonmyeon eyes him with some suspicion, but ends up complying, setting the mug down near Jongdae’s thighs as he comes closer to the electric man. From afar, Jongdae gleams with energy, so much that he even seems dangerous – but, from so close, Jongdae finds the way sparks cracks in his eyes… soothing, even. Specially when those eyes seem to shine for Joonmyeon, and no one else.

“What is it?” Joonmyeon asks, apparently snapping Jongdae out of some kind of trance. Even though Jongdae has called him, he has done nothing and said nothing yet; only stared at Joonmyeon in some kind of silent amazement. “Thinking about the beauty of the rain?”

Jongdae smiles. “As always,” he jests, cocking his head to the side. Joonmyeon chuckles. “I have to go back in a bit, or people will think the storm is over.”

“Now, _that_ we can’t afford,” Joonmyeon jokes, shaking his head. “Aiming for the longest storm record as well, are we?”

“I’m always aiming for the best,” maybe Jongdae should’ve said that jokingly, or arrogantly, adding something about the best being himself – but, instead, he says it in a low voice, staring straight into Joonmyeon’s eyes, and Joonmyeon can’t help but to feel a bit awkward and flustered because why is Jongdae suddenly so serious?

Sometimes, when Jongdae visits, it ends up like this. Jongdae’s soft glance, Joonmyeon lost in confusing thoughts, and the thunderbolt suddenly bidding goodbye so to vanish in a second – before Joonmyeon can even greet him back. Jongdae’s behavior is confusing, and hard to deal with, but… strangely tender. Joonmyeon can’t claim to hate it. Joonmyeon can’t claim not to miss the man when the night sky is clear.

“Next time,” Jongdae asks, and his voice is still soft and low, and his eyes won’t leave Joonmyeon’s for a single second. “Will you let me in?”

Unsure if he should speak, Joonmyeon only nods. He fears he might ruin the moment if he lets his voice out, and he doesn’t want to ruin it, because he feels like Jongdae is trying to get an important feeling through – trying to wordlessly teach Joonmyeon something about himself.

But Jongdae chuckles, and… and he might be blushing. “Say something,” he pleads quietly.

“I’ll make you some coffee next time,” Joonmyeon says a bit clumsily. “And some snacks. Since you work so hard.”

Jongdae laughs at that, carefree and happy, and it sounds a bit like the thunder that follows him wherever he goes. It’s a beautiful sound. Joonmyeon really likes storms.

“So, I really have to go now,” Jongdae announces, taking a deep breath. “See you tomorrow, then?”

“Not gonna rest?” Joonmyeon frowns. “Maybe you should, you know.”

“If I do, I can’t meet you so easily, can I?” Jongdae says simply before he has a hand on the fabric of Joonmyeon’s nightshirt, pulling him forward for an electrifying kiss.

Literally electrifying. 

Joonmyeon groans when the sparks hurt his lips, and blinks, disoriented, as Jongdae lets him go and laughs once again.

“So sorry about your hair,” Jongdae says, and Joonmyeon has a bad feeling about it. “See you tomorrow, rain man.”

And, in a crack of joyous thunderbolt, he’s gone.

Well… what can he do? Jongdae is a whimsical creature. He’ll kiss people if he wants too, vanish when he wants to, and leave said kissed people very confused with their hair all up if he feels somewhat shy about his actions. Despite that—the rain man can’t say he hates him. Of course not; Joonmyeon really, really likes storms.

Also, Joonmyeon has heard about water conducting electricity, but he has a feeling that the way his lips tingles even hours after the kiss have nothing to do with it.


End file.
